


Birthday Presents

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, M/M, Magical Presents, Mood Ring Scarves, Presents, adorable boyfriends, cuteness, they're so damn cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus has a present for Alec (not that kind, well, unless Alec wants that kind) but he has to wait until they're alone to show him, because this one?  Might be a little bit magical.
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560298
Comments: 10
Kudos: 242





	Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompted: Since it's bithday time, what TWI!Magnus would give for his adorable boyfriend as a birthday gift? It's the first time they are celebrating TWI!Alec's birthday together. Will Magnus give him something magical or offer a magical experience, or keep it mundane?
> 
> MAAAAAAGICAL OF COURSE. But so soft and adorable it makes you want to SQUEE.

Magnus took a deep breath and stroked his fingers over the packaging again as he nervously knocked on Alec’s door. While he’d had a small present ready for Alec during the birthday extravaganza he’d thrown himself earlier in the evening, he’d promised Alec that he had a proper present for him later. Which…

  
He groaned, remembering the raised eyebrows from Alec and the knowing looks from everyone, which _hadn’t_ been what he meant (though he wasn’t going to, you know, say _no_ , if that’s something Alec wanted too), but he couldn’t explain what this gift _was_ in front of everyone. 

  
Magnus raised his hand and knocked on Alec’s apartment. Alec had told him he was welcome any time, and he did want to give Alec his birthday present- 

  
“There you are! I’ve been wondering when you’d stop by!” Alec grinned and reached out, tugging him into the apartment. 

  
Magnus reminded himself that he was a centuries old warlock and he was not going to blush at his boyfriend who was always so damn eager and excited to see him. 

  
“Yes, I’m sorry, I had to stop by the loft to pick up your present, Alexander.” He tapped the package again and held it out to Alec. “It’s um, it’s a bit _magic_ ,” he managed, clearing his throat. “So I couldn’t give it to you at the party.” 

  
Alec’s eyes widened and he looked down at the brightly wrapped gift in his hands. “You’re…giving me something…magic?” he stroked his fingers over the wrapping paper. 

  
Magnus gave him a sheepish smile and shut the door behind him as they stepped into the apartment. “It isn’t anything big, but I thought, I thought maybe, uh, you’d like it.” 

  
Alec scoffed and rolled his eyes, carefully undoing the ribbon around the package. “It’s from you, of course I’m going to like it, Magnus, don’t be ridiculous.” 

  
“You don’t have to be so careful with it, you’re not going to hurt it…” Magnus muttered, cursing himself for blushing as he watched Alec carefully unwrap his haphazard packaging. 

  
“A gentleman takes his time,” Alec chastised, slowly pulling the paper back. His knuckles brushed over a familiar material, alpaca wool and his eyes lit up, pulling the material out of the package in a quick rush. He realized it was a scarf in a matter of seconds and grinned, big and bright. 

  
Magnus cleared his throat. “It’s, I remembered how much you said you loved alpaca wool, and I saw this and I knew I had to get it for you.” He took a deep breath and watched the colors shift under Alec’s hands, and his eyes go wide in surprise. 

  
“It changes color?” Alec breathed, stroking his fingers over the wool. 

  
“Only,” Magnus paused, glancing down at the scarf, at the bright mix of colors rioting across the fabric. “Only you and I can see the colors like that. Anyone else looking at it sees whatever color matches your outfit best.” 

  
Alec’s eyes lit up and he couldn’t help the grin. “You…spelled? Is that the right word?” 

  
Magnus nodded. 

  
“You spelled it so it would look like it always matched my outfit?” Alec whispered, looking down at the fabric. 

  
Magnus felt the blush on his cheeks all the way down to his bones and took another deep breath before continuing. “Not just that. But the colors you and I can see, they’re uh, they’re a mood ring, of sorts. I thought, well, I thought maybe you’d like that?” he offered. He didn’t mention the dozens of protection spells he’d woven into the very fabric of the garment itself, that had been a bit much, but if it kept Alec protected, then it had been a small price to pay for the time and energy. 

  
He watched the colors of the scarf burst to life, too many swirling on the fabric too fast to count and couldn’t help but smile down at it. 

  
“Magnus,” Alec said, clearing his throat. “This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever been given. I’m going to treasure it, always.” He grinned at his boyfriend and tugged the scarf to his face, smiling happily, watching yellow and gold burst across it in waves. 

  
Magnus smiled, something tense in him easing, glad that Alec did like this present, didn’t think him weird for wanting to do this for him. “I’m glad you like it, Alexander.” 

  
Alec snorted and stepped closer to his boyfriend. “I would have loved anything you gave me,” he said, his eyes sparkling. “Including what you…I’m guessing _accidentally_ implied earlier at the party?” 

  
Magnus groaned, his blush returning full force. “That was unintentional, yes.” 

  
Alec chuckled, looking back down to the scarf with a happy smile. 

  
“However,” Magnus continued, meeting Alec’s eyes with a smile when they snapped to his again. “Unintentional or not, that is also a gift I’m happy to give my boyfriend on his birthday.” 

  
Alec’s eyes darkened and his lips curled in a smirk as he reached out to tug Magnus the last few inches until they were pressed together. “Is that so?” 

  
Magnus nodded, wrapping his arms around Alec’s shoulders. “Yes, Alexander. It is.” 

  
“Well,” Alec purred. “ _Happy Birthday to me._ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
